Mirror's Edge
by shinkuso77
Summary: One day davis stumble a mysterious boy and he was attacked by someone and later we saw cody was in a bad shape what happens to him? And he acts differently from before and veemon is captured into a mysterious world! New Plot (?), Developments etc.. (being Rewritten as a new story)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I tried to change the story all over since I want to try something new..

2 weeks after the battle of malo myotismon..

"Woah I'm gonna be late!" A boy wearing tai's goggles was running through the hall and a mysterious guy with a long white hair bump into him..

"Sorry.. I must be late at this time.." The boy was smiling to him and runs again..

"Um.. What is your name?" He asked.

"Later you'll know it.." The boy smiled and run away..

"Huh?!" He was confused but then saw there were no one nearby while walking to the computer lab..

Computer Lab..

"You're late again davis.." TK smiled..

"Oh he is always late.." Yolei said because they were always bickering..

"But he is a dependable leader though.." Ken smiled..

"And that is why my brother chose him.." Kari said..

"I have no excuse.." Cody said while entering the room but he is covered in stitches..

"Cody what happen to you?" He asked..

"I got into a fight.." Cody smiled but all of them look at him worriedly..

"Are you sure?" He asked..

"I'm sure of it.." Cody said putting a reassuring act..

"Um davis I pick up something.." TK said while looking at his D3 that had a red signal to find it..

"Hey where is armadillomon cody?" Davis asked to him..

"Um.. Let's just go.." Cody shouted.

"That is so not cody.." Davis thought.

"You're coming or not?" TK asked..

"I think I'm out for today.." Davis said while the other was seeing a light somewhere through the mirrors like something big is coming and saw cody was running through the halls while everybody go into the portal he was following him..

"Let's go.." Cody said as he pass through the window..

"I better follow him.." Davis said and brought demiveemon through the portal..

"Where is this?" He saw a world like him but there is no one there then saw 2 monster like a minotaur was attacking cody..

"Armadillomon! Let's high speed!" Cody was using a motorcycle like in yugioh 5DS and ride it..

"What is happening here?" Davis saw cody like it wasn't him at all..

"Let's ride.. Armadillomon armor shinka! Digmon!" Digmon goes underground while cody was attacking from the top and a course line was ready for the d-wheel..

"Gold Rush!"

"Action Trap! Flat Flash!" Cody shouted as he engulfed by a bright light and defeated one of the minotaur but the other one was coming to davis way..

"What in the hell is this?" Davis runs from the minotaur while he was confuse..

"Let me fight davis.." Demiveemon shouted..

"But I don't know how.." Davis said while running..

"Tch what is he doing here?" Cody sigh while pushing the gear with more speed while catching up to davis..

"Huh?" The minotaur was infront of davis and was about to attack until..

"Use me.." A white sword was plunging to him..

"Come.. Spark Lion!" Davis shouted and the sword turns into a d-wheel like cody's..

"Wait why did I know the name?" He thought..

"Demi Veemon shinka! Veemon!"

"Now armor evolution!" Davis shouted.

"Veemon armor shinka! Flamedramon the flame of courage.."

"Use that card of yours!" Cody shouted.

"Field.. Paremeter On.. Now let's ride on!" Davis said while plunging his gears to the d-wheel..

"Field Card! Clock Tower!" Davis shouted as the place turns into a city with clock tower..

"Pyro Rocket!" Flamedramon shouted as he was attacking to the minotaur but it isn't destroyed just yet..

"Raawwwwww!" The minotaur was attacking davis again but this time he was prepared..

"Field Activate Quicken!" Davis shouted and flamedramon's attack was more faster than the minotaurs and managed to destroy him with another fire rocket but then he was thrown out of the mirror world instantly..

Back at the Hall..

"Wait where?" Davis said as he saw he was back in the hall.

"Need any help?" Cody said and was already in front of him..

"Huh? What happen?" Davis said as his head was a little dizzy..

"He isn't bad for a test driver.." Cody smiled and thought..

"What was that world?!" Davis asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." Cody said faking his smile..

"Maybe I'm just dreaming.." Davis said but he didn't notice that something is gone..

"Hello there.." A boy with white hair and was wearing a black shirt smiled..

"Um.. Where am I?" Veemon asked..

"Let's just say a mirror world.. Different from the real world.." The boy smiled..

"Um where is davish?" Veemon asked.

"Oh don't worry now let's find him but first could you do me a favour?" The boy smiled and handing a black orb..

"What are you doing to me?!" Veemon shouted as he was transformed into something like imperialdramon but with a black color..

"One down and two to go.." The boy chuckled..

"I am at your service chaos-sama.." The black imperialdramon bowed to him..

"Let's find the other two.." The mysterious boy and Black imperialdramon was seen in a blur sight..

(Davis Voice) Next time I can't find veemon anywhere then cody told me the truth about the mirror world where everything that isn't in this world can become what we shape off and maybe veemon was caught.. And the rule system of the world..

Next Time: Mirror World.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mirror World..

Dream

"Davis help.." A voice sounded like no other said to davis..

"Huh where am I?" He shouted and it's a black place and he was alone and was attacked by an imperialdramon..

"Stop vee don't do this.." Davis shouted...

"Hey davis wake up.." A soothing voice comes from out of nowhere..

Davis Room..

"Huh? What?" Davis feels a headache and saw jun was waking him up with a worried look..

"You've had a bad dream?" Jun asked.

"Yeah I guess but.. Where is veemon?" Davis asked..

"Haven't saw him since yesterday I think you should go to school.." The time tick at 7:15..

"Oh no I'm gonna be late!" Davis shouted as he runs through the shower but slip on the way..

"Oh brother.. He is always clumsy.." Jun sigh and facepalmed looking at her idiotic brother moments..

At school..  
"Woah I'm gonna be so late!" He saw that only one minute left before the bell rings and someone was watching him from the top of the building..

"So this is the guy that he was talking about interesting.." A blonde boy wearing a eyeglass with Green jacket and blue jeans was watching him from above.

Lunch Time..

"Davis where are you yesterday?" TK asked while he was eating..

"Hmm secret~" Davis smiled while reading a book..

"Davis you're reading what book?" Yolei asked while she saw him reading..

"Let me see!" Ken smiled and snatch the book well since malo myotismon wreck everything he decide to move school to odaiba..

"Wow you're reading a history book?" He smiled while reading and it..

"Hey ken give me back my book!" Davis shouted and snatch his book back from ken..

"Wow you're specifically serious.." Ken joked and smiled to davis..

"None of your business.. I have a pop up quiz on history remember bye guys.." The bell rings and he runs back to class..

"Wait it is today?!" TK panicked and runs to davis..

History Class..

"Okay class let's begin the test.." The history teacher begin to put the paper into the table..

"Hey davis did you know the answer to no.2?" TK asked to him..

"It's hmm Pendragon.." Davis smiled.

"Thanks.." TK smiled.

"No problem that's what we do as friends.." Davis smiled and began to put the answer again until no.10 and the history was a little hard to him but his hands didn't stop on writing..

"Done~" Davis shouted at 15 minutes mark before the bell.

15 minutes later..

"Okay class your all dismissed for today and davis you've surprised me quite a lot today.." The history teacher smiled to him..

"Thank you teach.." He smiled and pack his bag but saw something strange like monster are attacking the city but it's in a mirror and runs forward..

"Not again.." He sighed and saw that last time wasn't a dream..

"Huh? Where is davis going?" TK saw and tried to followed davis but he was gone in an instant between the corner of the nurse room..

Mirror World..

"Wait how did I get in here again?" Davis asked and he somehow fall to the ground..

"Hey there davis.." A guy with a yellow helmet yell to him and saw him with a happy face..

"Wait.. Just who are you?" Davis asked..

"Go.. Crystal Monster get them.." A boy with long black hair and wearing a mask was looking at them..

"Tch those crystal monster Come Armadillomon!" Cody shouted..

"Let's Earth bleed Armadillomon chou shinka!" A new digivice was with cody..

"Shakkoumon!"

"Wait how did you have a shakkoumon I thought you can only use it as DNA Digivolution?" Davis looked at it in a confuse state..

"Time changed davis-san.." Cody smiled..

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon shouted and attacked the crystal monsters but they aren't yet destroyed..

"I don't have my digivice I think I lost it.." Davis saw in his pocket a silver digivice suddenly appeared on his hands..

"Wait why did I have this?" He said while looking still confused.

"Now use your d-wheel.." Cody shouted.

"My d- what?" Davis asked..

"Oh come on.. Like this.." Cody said while using davis digivice and put up some codes comes out a d-wheel that have a miracle sign on his left side..

"I see so press this red button.." Davis said and still asking question to cody..

"Okay wait you didn't have a partner where is veemon?" Cody asked

"I don't know.." Davis sigh looking a little sad..

"Use me.." A voice rings at davis head..

"Just who or what are you?" Davis asked.

"Just use me you idiot.. If you want to survive!" The voice shouted..

"Weird voice.." Davis ride the d-wheel while dodging the crystal monsters..

"Wow he isn't half bad.." Cody smiled while riding his d-wheel while Shakkoumon guarded the crystal monsters attack with kachina bombs..

Suddenly appeared a crystal golem and his level was for a mere low level ultimate was holding davis back..

"What is that?" Davis shouted and surprised..

"That is a crystal golem watch out davis!" Cody shouted..

"Huh?" Davis began to run with his d-wheel.. while 2 more golem appeared and attacked cody..

"Tch.. Action Trap: Bomb Trap!" Cody grab another card from the ground and created an explosion that makes the golem a little hazy..

"Davis there are 2 types of fighting! Normal and D-wheel! The normal ones are the same like usual but when a d-wheel your using cards and you can summon up allies to side with your digimon.. Like this.. Card scan! Digmon!"

"Gold Rush!" A digmon comes out from the ground and attacked one of the golem..

"Wait can I do that?" He saw three cards on his d-wheel..

"Well there is also a card that you get last time.. The first one was called Action Trap.. It's where you create traps and the other one was spells that can change the view or plus your attack power even DNA Evolution.." Cody shouted guiding davis..

"You mean like this? Action Trap! Melody Resonance!" Comes out a sound like the orchestra that confuses The golem..

"Your not bad for a beginner.." Cody smiled..

"Come out! My partner!" A light comes out from davis digivice that looks like a half man and half goat..

"Complete! Aegiomon!" He shouted..

"You finally did it.." Aegiomon shouted.

"Wait just who are you?" Davis asked and confused..

"My name is Aegiomon well I'm part of what you call Olympus XII.. But I can't remember it just a hazy memory.. My attacks are Attract Echo and Stunt Beat Blow.." He smiled while dodging the golem's attack..

"Attract Echo!" One of the golem that wanted to attack shakkoumon from behind suddenly go after aegiomon with his stunning melody..

"What is this?" Davis asked and saw a card that somehow appear on his hands..

"Action Spell! Burst Tri!" The card was scanned through the d-wheel system and turns into two aegiomon..

"Woah.. Attract Echo!" The first golem was attract to the first aegiomon..

"Attract Echo!" The second golem was attracted to each other and the two aegiomon jump cause the two golem was hitting each other..

"Nice one this time.." Davis sigh..

"Let's finish this!" Aegiomon shouted.

"Stunt Beat Blow!" Davis ordered.

"We'll help!" Shakkoumon attacked with justice beam from behind and attacked the other golem while he is distracted..

"Ice Rain!" The golem attacked them with icy rain..

"How did I use this?" Davis asked and saw a digimon card/monster..

"Scan it!" Cody shouted.

"Card Scan! Flamemon!" Davis shouted.

"Baby Salamander!" The fire melt the ice and the flamemon smiled while he wink at davis and disappeared.

"Wait did he just wink at me?" Davis was surprised..

"He only last 5 seconds if he is a rookie they differ.. I'll give it next time.." Cody smiled..

"Let's finish this again!" Aegiomon shouted and uses his stunt beat blow in front of one of the golem and destroyed it with a bang..

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon shouted and attacked the second golem and it was destroyed..

"It seems that the newbie has a new partner.." The boy with long black hair look at davis and chuckled while he disappeared..

? Place..

"You seem having fun.." A boy with white hair smiled at that boy..

"Yeah I had some fun anywho I found the lost.." The boy with long black hair smiled..

"You mean that jupiter.." He smiled.

"Yeah that one.." The boy with long black hair nodded..

"Hmm.." A black imperialdramon was resting but then he was awakened but with no sound..

Later that day..

"Let me classify one thing davis.." Cody smiled..

"What is that world?" Davis asked..

"It is called mirror world and invaded by the zero crystal they are also humans like you but they were from a shattered reality.." Cody smiled..

"Hey um.. Davis why am I inside the digivice?" Aegiomon shouted.

"Cause your in a champion state and only a rookie stage except for gatomon can come out or an intraining level.." Armadillomon chuckled.

"Wait armadillomon you can stay rookie?" Davis asked.

"It's a long story.." Armadillomon smiled.

"Well let me show you how the system works when we're one on one we use damages.. When we reach a certain point or 5 damages you'll lose the duel and automatically you lose your partner for a numerous number of day.." Cody smiled..

"Numerous number of day?" Davis asked..

"Well we'll talked it later but now.. Just have a rest cause tomorrow it's a long day.." Cody put up a fake smile and left while seeing the school was only having 15 minutes pass.

"There is something wrong with cody.. What happen to him?" Davis sigh..

"Hey look at your clock.." Aegiomon shouted.

"Wait it's only 1545 hours then that means I only left 15 minutes it's like 1 hour or so.." Davis surprised..

"That is the special effect of mirror world time become stay still or in that world it would be one day but in the real world you only have gone out. 12 hours..

"Wait then that means time almost stay still." Davis said.

"That's right.. Well cody didn't told ya everything.. We'll talk it later.." Aegiomon chuckled..

"Okay.." Davis winked and goes out of the school with a serious face..

(Davis voice) Next time it's my first real fight I'm fighting someone name gust and he is a real fighter with his kotemon.. And one by one I know the rules.. Well let's head to mirror world..

Next Time: The First Fight.. 


End file.
